


Oh No Indeed

by DeathByFandoms



Series: GTRonpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, F/M, Gay Togami Byakuya, M/M, Macro/Micro, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFandoms/pseuds/DeathByFandoms
Summary: Togami never thought he would be caught at all. But he was especially wasn't expecting to wake up on a classroom desk that was next to a human with brown hair that seemed to spike out. He had no idea how he fell asleep, or why he was near a human, but he did know he had to get out of there quick. When he looked back to the human, the humans eyes were on him.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: GTRonpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Authors Note

Hello everyone I am here with this fanfic to tell you that I am creating a fun fanfic where Togami is tiny and Makoto is normal! This will be sorta canonical. I believe for the most part it will be Canon accept Togami being tiny. Thank you for your patience while I write the first chapter!


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my first chapter! I hope you enjoy. Tell me of any errors.

Togami woke up with a start. He had no idea where he was so he got up to look around the room he was in because this was not his bed. As of looked around he realized this was a human classroom. Then he looked to his right, and was a human boy with brown hair sleeping on the desk next to him. He started to panic and try to find a way out of there, not even questioning how he got there. As he was trying to find a way to escape the classroom and get off the desk, the brown haired human slowly woke up. Togami had realized he should be keeping an eye on the human, so he turned to look at the human, and their eyes were open wide looking at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Togami screamed and fell backwards off the desk. The brown haired human sprang to action and caught him before he hit the ground. Togami was panting but was still very scared because now he was in a humans clutches. Togami was trembling in fear but tried not to show it.

"Hey it is ok little guy I won't hurt you, are you ok?" The brown haired human said, holding Togami in a loose fist. " My name is Makoto Naegi by the way. You can call me Makoto." 

Togami felt like he was in another dimension, because from what his parents told him before they left was that all humans were bad. They would trap and kill borrowers like them. But here is a human being kind to him. He found it strange. But this human, sorry, Makoto had a really pretty face. Not that Togami noticed that, of course. Or at least he would deny it for his entire life. 'I guess it is now or never to introduce myself as well.' Togami thought to himself.

"My name is Byakuya Togami. And don't you dare think me fragile. I could escape in multiple ways right now but I am choosing not to." Togami said, but since he didn't have his grappling hook with him he didn't actually have a way to escape. He just wanted the human to know they had no power over his life. Even though they had almost all the power. 

"Uh ok nice to meet you but how did you get here? Like in this classroom? Because the last thing I remember is passing out after entering the school and now it looks like the windows are boarded up." Naegi asked, getting in Togami's face. 

"Well I have been here ever since I can remember. I have lived in the schools wall for years now. But I was feeling pretty faint then I passed out and woke up here." Togami said, then thought to himself ' WHY DID I TELL HIM I LIVE IN THE WALLS!' As Togami was have a mini panic attack, Makoto was thinking about how this added up. 'Why did we wake up here? How does Togami exist? Why does he look so hot? I-I mean.... Interesting? Yeah so interesting.... Nothing more.'

Makoto realized that there was a card on his desk, and picked it up. It said when orientation is, so he asked Togami if he wanted to come with Makoto around the school to try and find other people. Togami was once again shocked, but tried not to show it and said yes.

"Wanna go into my pocket just in case?" Makoto asked just in case they met another person. Togami agreed as long as the pocket was left open. That began their journey in Hopes Peak Academy , with the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Ambitious Student. Their hopes were high, but are they enough to stop the despair? Who knows.


	3. Not intros yet bc my lazy ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them talking and first glimpse of the others. I stopped halfway through bc I was sleepy.

"So how long are we going to wander aimlessly like this?" Togami asked, perplexed as to why they were still walking. They have been walking for a few minutes, and still they have found nobody here.  
Makoto looked down at where Togami was in his pocket and said, "Well however far it is to more people. We need to find some other people you know." 

" It must be nice having height like yours. No fear, and able to walk great distances in so little time. You know, I would never peg you for a social type. You look to be more anti-social more than anything." Togami said, looking at Makoto while inside the shirt pocket.

"Well I guess it just depends on who it is. I am pretty awkward socializing in all honesty. But I wonder if there will be other tiny people like you when we meet other people. Do you think there will be?" Makoto said , now more focused on walking again.

"I guess that depends, I mean whoever put us in that classroom knew about me so it is not so farfetched of an idea. I mean maybe, but we will have to see." Togami said, now more focused on where they were going as well.  
Makoto hummed and for the rest of the time was in silence. All of the sudden, they heard voices coming from the room across from them, and went to open the door. when they opened the door, they saw multiple people in their, and multiple little people as well. One little person looked at them from a buff looking guys hand that also had another little person.

"YOU NEED TO BE MORE PUNCTUAL! THE CARD SAID TO MEET HERE AT 7:00 SHARP!" The little person, in what looked to be a hall monitor uniform, yelled at them.

" Taka I don't think they ment to not be on time." The other tiny sitting next to 'Taka' said in a soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know how other Giant and Tiny pairs/Trios met up tell me and I can make a one shot of something.


	4. This may be my longest chapter yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the first intros. Not my best to be honest. Don't kill me. Tell me about mistakes.

"Hey there newbie!" Someone to Makoto's right yelled, making everyone flinch. Makoto scanned the room, and was there were 13 other students and tiny people. 

"Let's do introductions! It will be good to know each other. " The person with blue hair said.

"Fine just don't expect me to help at all." The girl with ponytails said.

Makoto gently takes Togami out of his pocket and cradles him in his hand. Makoto walks up to the blue haired girl first and realises that she has a tiny person in her hand as well.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you! " The blue haired girl, now known as Sayaka, says enthusiastically. Makoto looks at her like she had an actual light radiating off of her. It was like she was from the heavens. Makoto realized there and then that this was the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She looked gorgeous, almost like a doll or something.

Togami was also taking the girl in, and he was not amused with how Makoto was looking at her. He doesn't know how to describe it, but seeing Makoto looking at Sayaka like that, makes something feel wrong inside of him. Almost like he was sick.

"I'm not a doll you know!" Sayaka said then stated at Makoto for a little bit. Makoto shifted under her gaze, kind of uncomfortable. Togami stated at Sayaka as well, then looked at the red head in her hand.

"H-How did you know I was thinking that?" Makoto stuttered, as Togami watched him with an eyebrow raised.

" I'm psychic. " She says with a straight face, looking directly at Makoto. 

Then she started laughing and says to Makoto, "I am just joking I really just have good intuition." Makoto starts to laugh with her. 

Sayaka then gasps, then looks at Makoto and asks, "Hey, Mokoto. Did-" 

" Hey dudes! Don't forget about me! " The red haired tiny said loudly, interrupting their conversation. Makoto and Sayaka look at him startled, while Togami looks at him amused. 

"So what is your name?" Makoto asks, wanting to know.

" My name is Leon Kuwata! What's up? " The red haired tiny, now known as Leon, says relaxed. Makoto realized then that is was the Ultimate Baseball Player. Wait... How was he so tiny?

"Well since we are doing introductions, my name is Byakuya Togami, but call me Togami. " Togami says in a bored tone.

The little hall monitor interrupted their conversation by yelling, "Jeez, you guys! How long are you going to stand their wasting our time with your idle chit chat!"


	5. Oh NO!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha just you wait. Also meeting some more.

Makoto, Sayaka, Leon and Togami all looked over to him, then looked back at each other and shrugged. 

"Hey well we can talk more later, alright?" Sayaka said, smiling at Makoto.

Makoto smiles back at Sayaka and replies, "Yeah and make sure to tell me what you were gonna say before, alright." 

From there they said their goodbyes and headed on their separate paths to meet others.

"Well who should we talk to next?" Makoto said, clearly trying to include Togami in the decision. 

Togami looked back at Makoto and said "I don't truely care who we talk to next."

From the response he got, he then proceeded to walk up to the buff looking man with the tiny hall monitor and the other little person in his hands.

"Hello there! I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! You may call me Taka for short! I am terribly sorry for being so rude earlier! What is your names?" The tiny hall monitor, now known as Ishimaru or Taka, said. Or more like yelled.

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you! And it is ok you were just trying to uphold the rules." Makoto said, clearly trying to calm Taka down.

"That name is a good name! Always do everything on time to uphold that name!" Taka said, once again yelling.

" Enough with your yelling. There is no need for that." Togami said, clearly done with Taka's bullshit. "My name is Byakuya Togami, call me Togami." 

" Alright then my name is Mondo Owada. I guess it is nice to meet you. " The buff guy, now known as Mondo, said. 

"U-um I guess it is my turn then. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and it is nice to meet you all as well." The tiny person, now known as Chihiro, said to the two across from them. Mondo and Taka met eyes for a split second, then looked away and blushed. 

Because this is all about G/ T and ships. You can't convince me otherwise. Oh no, the 4th wall! Tell me of errors or it will never be fixed!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta reader Kayani for helping me and to inspire me to make this! Please no really mean comments. Don't like, don't read. This is also to the discord server, you will know who I am because my name is Joey in it.


End file.
